Brian's Lot
by chelsea1234
Summary: Brian's not happy to be stuck minding Katie...
1. Chapter 1

This story isn't based on any particular episode...just my own idea. I hope you like it :)

As usual, every one was clucking over Katie and how beautiful she was. Brian loved Katie but she was all anyone was interested in these days. It was like he was invisible sometimes. Unless he was needed to do chores or watch the baby. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Pa can I go fishin?" Brian asked.

"Not today Brian." Sully said as he sent the log he was chopping into pieces and splinters with a whack of the axe. "I need you to watch Katie. She's gonna be awake from her nap soon."

"Aww but Pa ….I always have to watch her." he whined.

"I have to chop the wood Brian and do all the other chores while it's still light."

"But Anthony'll be waitin..."

"No Brian." Sully said sternly. "I said not today...Now go inside and watch Katie like I asked...you can go tomorrow." Brian walked inside slowly kicking the dirt as he went.

"Dumb baby." he said under his breath.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sully stacked the wood and moved inside the barn to feed the animals. He'd get as much done today as he could. Tomorrow was Saturday. Maybe he'd take Brian fishin tomorrow while Michaela was home. He'd be glad when Colleen got back from her trip to Boston. Another pair of hands would be a help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brian sat down at the table and picked up a book. As soon as he'd read a few pages he heard his sister's cries.

He crossed the room and plucked her from her cradle and hugged her.

"Hello Katie..." he said. "Hello.." The baby touched his hair and blew a raspberry. "Xactly how I feel about today." They'd got off school early cos Miss Rosa was sick and he had to waste it and stay inside...tweren't fair.

Suddenly an idea came to mind and he smiled. "How would you like to go out with your big brother? The baby smiled her big one toothed grin. "I think it's a good idea too." he said. Kill two birds with one stone. He could go fishin with Anthony and watch Katie too. Fresh air was good for babies Ma said so.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sully was so busy with his chores that he didn't see a young boy darting through the trees with his blonde haired baby sister and a quilt on one hip and his fishing pole in his other hand. Katie gurgled happily and sucked her fists as she made several grabs for the pole. Brian tried to hold her tighter but he found his small bundle wasn't that small when carried so far. He sagged with relief when Anthony's dark hair came into view.

"Anthony!" he yelled. "Can you help me?" Anthony came running his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Your Ma and Pa know you brought Katie fishin?" he asked.

"Not xactly." Brian admitted. "I have to watch her again. I always have to watch her." Anthony shook his head.

"Won't ya get in trouble?" Brian shrugged.

"Sully said watch her. I am watchin her. I'm just sick of watchin her in the house."He passed the baby to his friend and spread out the quilt.

"She smells bad Brian." Anthony said wrinkling her nose. Brian took her and sniffed and then plopped her down on her soft makeshift bed.

"She'll be ok." he said. He hadn't thought to bring anything to change her. "At least we're outside." Anthony nodded and passed Brian the bucket of worms he'd already caught and the boys set about having some fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sully was just about to head over for a drink of water when Michaela's wagon rolled in. He lifted her from the wagon and into his arms before he placed a kiss on her lips. He was in no rush to let her go.

"Your early." he said with a smile.

"The clinic was slow...I thought I'd come home...spend some time."

"Brian'll be pleased." Sully said heading for the house. "He wanted to go fishin. It's not too late. I'll tell him he can go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No Katie." Brian said as the baby crawled off the quilt and popped a handful of stuff off the ground in her mouth. He sat her up and stuck his finger in her mouth to brush out the dried up twigs

and leaves. Katie coughed distastefully at the taste of bait on her brothers fingers and then started to cry. "Oh...Katie sorry." Brian said. He dipped his fingers in the water to clean them even though it was a little late. "Look Katie the smell's all gone..." Katie couldn't care less. She opened her mouth wide and wailed...loudly.

"She's scarin the fish." Anthony said. "Can't you make her be quiet?"

"I know." Brian said as he picked up his sister."She doesn't understand about fishin." This wasn't such a good idea after all. He looked up at the sun. They'd been gone a while. He'd better get back anyways if he wasn't gonna get caught. "I should go."

"But you jis got here." Anthony said. Brian was torn. He was probably gonna catch it anyways...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Brian?" Sully called through the door. "Brian?" After searching the bottom floor of the house and not finding either of them he took the stairs two at a time. He looked in every room and there was no sign. He ran back down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where are they?" Michaela asked. "Sleeping?"

"They ain't here!" Sully said. "He's takin Katie fishin."

"Oh Sully...how can you be sure?"

"I'm sure."

"What if he doesn't watch her...what if she falls in the water and drowns...wh..."

"I'll get her Michaela." Sully said quietly. "I'll get them both."

"I can't believe Brian would be that irresponsible." she said.

"He won't ever be again." And Sully was gone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those people that reviewed and alerted. I really appreciate you taking the time. It makes it so much easier to write when you have people's comments to bounce off. I hope you enjoy this conclusion :) 

Chapter 2 

"Come on Brian stay!" Anthony begged. "We ain't even caught nothin yet." Brian jiggled Katie up and down and she continued to cry and squirm.

"Nah, Sully's gonna be mad...there's no way I'm gonna be able to sneak back in with Katie sqawkin like this."

"Ok...I guess ya better go back.."

"I'll see ya tomorrow." Brian said as he gathered up the blanket. "Please stop cryin Katie...you're gonna get us in trouble." 

"Ain't Katie's got you in trouble Brian..." Brian followed the familiar voice until his eyes set on the man that had plucked Katie from his arms. "But you found trouble alright. That's for sure."

"Pa I...I..."

"Yes Brian..." Sully waited for Brian to explain. Even though he knew that there wasn't any explanation other than he'd done what he wanted to do...

Anthony watched with a mixture of embarrassment and morbid curiosity. He wasn't enjoying his friend's obvious discomfort but he couldn't look away either. Besides there was always that little bit of satisfaction that it wasn't you facing the music.

"Pa...I ….ah...Ma says it's healthy for kids to get fresh air." he said finally. He could see from the look on Sully's face he wasn't impressed so he tried to improve on his less than perfect explanation. "I was commen home..."

Sully shook his head. That excuse wasn't even tryin to be a reason. He looked at his daughter's dirty clothes, face and hands. She didn't smell none too fresh either and judging by her cryin she was hungry. As for his boy, he looked as guilty and worried as he'd ever looked and he had every right to.

"Get on home and wait for me in the barn." he said. Brian's face flushed with embarrassment and he glanced quickly at his friend before darting off through the trees.

Anthony's eyes widened. Brian sure was gonna get it. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Michaela paced the room and finally decided on getting a bath ready for Katie. She'd most likely need one. She heated water and laid out a change of clothes and a warm blanket. She knew Brian would watch her but she was so shocked that he'd done this...taken the baby where she wasn't safe.

Suddenly a blonde head poked in the door.

"Oh Brian. Thank goodness. Where's Katie?"

"Pa has her...I...I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"I know you are." she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't mean it Ma."

"Katie's safe, that's..."she started but she was interrupted when Sully came through the door with a crying Katie in his arms.

"I told you to wait for me in the barn." he said to Brian sternly.

"I'm goin...I wanted to tell Ma I was sorry." he said hugging his Ma tighter.

"Go to the barn now." Brian reluctantly let go of his Ma and walked out the door with his head down. Michaela took Katie and soothed her.

"I'll bathe her and feed her...she'll be fine." she said. Sully poured the hot water into the small bath and then added some cold to make it the right temperature."

"Thank you."

"I'll go see to Brian."

"Is that really necessary? He apologised...straight away."

"He was getting you on side Michaela."

"He's sorry Sully."

"Of course he's sorry...now. He got caught." he said with a grin.

"But..."

"But nothin. He came runnin to you because he thought you'd stop me from spankin him."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Brian kicked the dirt as he walked out to the barn. It was always the longest walk ever when you knew what was facin you at the other end. He was sorry for doin what he did but he really thought his Ma would tell Pa no, but she hadn't. She'd just let him send him out there to the barn when she must have known what he had in mind.

He paced up and down while his Pa took forever. He hated waitin more an he hated the spankin itself. No, he really wasn't that happy about the spankin either. Why'd he always forget what it felt like the last time? Well he didn't forget but when you were gonna do somethin wrong it always seemed worth it til it was facin you again and then you remembered, the look... the walk to the barn... the waitin and then... 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

He has it coming Michaela. I said no and he went anyway and he took his sister with him. That was dangerous and it was wrong. He has to learn to mind."

"I guess. But we expect an awful lot from him."

"We don't expect no more than any other family around here. Chores have to be shared around. That's the way it is in families."

"I'm just worried that he'll think he's in trouble because of Katie."

"I love Brian every bit as much as Katie."

"I hope he knows that."

"I'll make it clear." Sully said. Michaela nodded finally. She trusted Sully and she knew he wouldn't hurt much more than Brian's pride. Besides, he'd made up his mind. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Brian come here." Sully said as he sat on haystack.

"I know I shouldn't have done it Pa."

"I said come here." Brian slowly walked over to Sully who stood him between his legs. "Why'd you do it...tell the truth."

"I dunno...I wanted to go...I thought so long as I took Katie and I was watchn her it'd be ok."

"Then why didn't you ask?" Brian looked down, he didn't want to answer. "Brian?"

"Cos you wouldda said no." Sully put his finger under Brian's chin and lifted it so ne could see his eyes.

"That's why your're in trouble. I wanna make this real clear. I love you and I'm gonna spank you cos you didn't listen to me. I won't stand for you disobeyin me..."

"You're just mad cos of Katie." Brian blurted out. "Cos she's yours." Sully gave Brian a tiny shake.

"That's not true Brian. I love you all the same...I'm sure Katie'll find her share of trouble when she get's older." Brian brushed away stray tears with his dirty shirt.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Time we finished this.

He tugged the boys arm and tipped him over his knee. Brian crunched his face up as he waited for the first swat.

"Ow!" he squealed. Sully set a fast pace as he set about building a small fire on his son's bottom.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Pa it hurts!" Brian yelled. Sully sighed as he forced himself to ignore the yelling and pleading. He continued spanking until Brian burst into tears.

"I'm sorry...Pa stop please I'm sorry." Sully stopped and rubbed the sobbing child's back until his sobs became hitched breaths. Sully helped him stand and nearly toppled off the hay when Brian threw himself into his arms.

"I r...re...ally...am...sorry Pa." he sobbed.

"I know."

"Are you really gonna spank Katie when she's bad?"

"When she needs it." Brian climbed into his lap and hugged him.

"I love you Pa."

"I love you too."

The End


End file.
